<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paciente Z by blod_reina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533624">Paciente Z</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blod_reina/pseuds/blod_reina'>blod_reina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blod_reina/pseuds/blod_reina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Um vírus negligenciado como algo passageiro acabou por ter uma mutação, transformando as pessoas em algo que cientistas não sabiam identificar. Alguns diziam que era um apocalipse zumbi, mas Byun Baekhyun, sendo microbiologista, se comprometeu a não cair em falsas informações e estudar o que realmente estava acontecendo. Agora ele tinha um infectado resistente ao vírus para fazer testes, Do Kyungsoo — um policial contaminado em uma operação. Entretanto, sua fórmula não estava funcionando, teria que desenvolver uma nova, mas a questão era: Kyungsoo iria resistir até lá?</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Três Minutos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Aqui estou com um plot magnífico doado pelo exolxprompts — no twitter — que vocês podem conferir no link das notas finais. Esse projeto é genial!! Tem muitas ideias boas para inspirar autoras por aí. Estou muito feliz por ter adotado esse prompt, é excelente e me deixou muito animada. Enredos do gênero ainda são um desafio para mim, mas estou animada com o ritmo que a fic já me proporcionou. </p>
  <p>Espero que vocês também gostem! A fic também tem um <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ej4ZvGVaSkg">trailer</a> bacana para quem quiser ter uma prévia. </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun despertou com o barulho da porta do laboratório se fechando, piscou várias vezes com a luminosidade branca do local.</p>
  <p>— Caralho Baek, você não foi para o alojamento outra vez? — o rapaz, que acabara de entrar, questionou, tinha um pacote de chips nongshim* na mão.</p>
  <p>Byun desgrudou um dos papéis sobre o qual adormeceu do rosto e arrumou os óculos redondos de armação preta, ainda estava um pouco atordoado pela sonolência. Passou os dedos pelos fios platinados de raízes já escuras.</p>
  <p>— Você 'tá um bagaço.<br/>
— E você não pode comer aqui — advertiu o amigo mais novo, chamado Oh Sehun, na troca de farpas comum entre eles, mas que, no fundo, era cheia de carinho.<br/>
— Não vou desperdiçar a raridade de comer um desses.</p>
  <p>Balançou o saquinho e lambeu as pontas dos dedos. Era realmente raro ver um daqueles por aqueles dias, na verdade, para a maioria era até mesmo difícil conseguir qualquer tipo de comida. Ele e Sehun agora viviam naquele imenso campus de pesquisa, que fora transformado parte em alojamento, com dormitórios e local reservado para refeições, parte em área restrita para estudo de um novo vírus que modificou toda a realidade do planeta. No começo, o local era apenas um instituto como qualquer outro, mas, com a realidade de um tempo de três anos do vírus e suas mutações, aquilo se tornou uma fortaleza e um dos únicos espaços em que não havia ameaça constante de contaminação. Haviam regras de convivência, toque de recolher, quantidade e hora específica para refeições. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun se sentia um sortudo por ter se formado em biologia com especialização na área microbiológica e ter sido chamado para trabalhar ali por tempo integral antes mesmo de a propagação do vírus virar um surto mundial. Assim como acreditava que o amigo, formado em bioquímica, também era, porém sabia que o rapaz sentia falta da família, recebia notícias extremamente superficiais de vez em nunca, que o mais velho desconfiava até ser mentiras contadas apenas para manter Sehun ali. De qualquer forma, conhecia a vontade do amigo de chegar em um resultado para cura e mudar a situação do mundo, então preferia não comentar esses pensamentos em voz alta, para não desanimá-lo. Byun não tinha ninguém, seus pais faleceram quando muito novo e a avó que lhe cuidou também se fora mais recentemente. Ele estava sozinho, mas agora tinha pelo menos o companheiro ao seu lado e um foco pelo qual trabalhava arduamente todos os dias: uma salvação para a humanidade.</p>
  <p>— Foi o tal do Junmyeon? — perguntou quanto ao fato de saber que esse era o nome do soldado que conseguia esgueirar coisas como salgadinhos para Sehun. Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.</p>
  <p>Comida individual era estritamente proibido, assim como comer qualquer coisa na área do laboratório ou ainda qualquer relacionamento mais íntimo com um soldado ou membro da equipe de pesquisa. Era considerado uma distração que não deveria acontecer, mas Baek não culpava o colega pelos sentimentos que obviamente este tinha pelo soldado e muito menos os delataria.  Levantou-se, espreguiçando o corpo dentro daquele jaleco branco, perdera o café da manhã e a janta da noite anterior, a barriga roncava. No geral, costumava respeitar todas as regras com rigidez, não queria por nada ser expulso dali, mas quando o amigo — vários centímetros mais alto que si — lhe estendeu o pacote, não resistiu em pegar alguns dos chips, já que teria que esperar até o horário do almoço para realmente se sentir alimentado outra vez. Depois de tomar água, lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, privilégios que ele mal sabia que quase ninguém tinha tão facilmente na situação atual, passou a encarar as infinitas anotações feitas das análises microscópicas e bufou.</p>
  <p>— O que foi? — o mais novo quis saber.<br/>
— É impossível, Hun — reclamou irritado. — Preciso de pessoas para testar essa fórmula. Estamos tão perto, mas nunca vamos ter certeza se não testarmos todos os antídotos! Não entendo porque posso testar em outros animais sem permissão e em seres humanos não.<br/>
— Porque seres humanos podem dizer que sim ou que não — debochou Sehun com um risinho sabendo que o outro ficaria irritado. O revirar de olhos de Byun denunciou o que esperava.<br/>
— Agora não podem mais.</p>
  <p>Havia uma equipe seleta de profissionais que atuavam nas pesquisas com eles. Era maior antes, mas alguns acabaram por desistir após o primeiro ano e, quando se tornou proibido sair do local, muitos se rebelaram contra o novo sistema. Foi uma época de caos até se estabelecer a mínima calmaria como a do momento atual, ainda assim, Byun sentia que pairava constantemente uma áurea de que poderia tudo vir por água abaixo e eles nunca alcançarem uma cura.</p>
  <p>Não era permitido que testassem os tratamentos em pessoas, pois estas perdiam completamente e muito rapidamente a consciência sobre si mesmas com a ação do vírus no cérebro — por essa razão a pandemia passara a ser comparada aos filmes de apocalipse zumbi — e não podiam assinar um contrato verbal que estavam se voluntariando e responsabilizando pela ação. Quando o contágio começou, ninguém dava a mínima, mas o vírus se alastrou de uma maneira que não era possível quase sair de casa. Então, veio a mutação do mesmo que fez os infectados irem de doentes a algo diferente, agressivo, sem consciência e que atacava na visão de qualquer movimento ou percepção de qualquer som. A transmissão do agente infeccioso passou a ser por meio de mordidas, arranhões ou contato sangue com sangue, e a transformação se dava em apenas três minutos em sua grande maioria, algumas duravam vinte e quatro horas como registrou o rapaz e sua equipe nos acompanhamentos dos infectados mantidos ali, geralmente policiais que se tornaram força-tarefa lá fora para manter o ainda podia se chamar de algum tipo de civilização. Byun nunca imaginou que, aos vinte e nove anos, estaria liderando uma equipe em meio a uma crise mundial de saúde, a qual ele se recusava a adotar como o termo cinematográfico que os demais usavam.</p>
  <p>Eram tempos muito diferentes. A energia do Instituto Deoxy era a base de energia solar que também carregava um gerador de emergência para os dias sem sol, mas a internet já não existia mais, nem as linhas de telefone, nem a energia nuclear que era comum na região da Coreia do Sul, tudo em razão da manutenção há muito abandonadas para que as pessoas conseguissem lugares seguros para ficar. Supermercados, lojas, shoppings, carros, foram largados às pressas quando chegou a infestação da nova fase do vírus. Os infectados tomavam as ruas agora. Remédios e alimentos não perecíveis foram saqueados em um primeiro momento de caos nas cidades e, após certo tempo, a parte da população que restava lutava para manter algum tipo de ordem para sobrevivência. Baekhyun se perguntava se havia alguém imune, mas até agora não encontrara um sequer para que pudesse aplicar seus estudos. Desconhecia a situação do restante do mundo desde que as notícias pararam. Havia um sinal de rádio que ele acompanhava, era algo independente criado por um grupo de pessoas de Seul para que a informação tentasse chegar a certos pontos. Os soldados do Instituto ainda possuíam carros e reservas de combustível, assim como armamentos e mantimentos, mas isto era resultado de um processo caótico de busca por contenção e domínio, Baek não gostava nem de recordar a época de tensão, quase como uma guerra que antes havia. Os policiais encarregados de forças-tarefa controlavam a situação agora de quem estava sobrevivendo lá fora, até onde o rapaz sabia. Tentava não pensar demais nessas questões para não afastar o foco no que pretendia.</p>
  <p>Naquela tarde, recebeu a informação de que um policial fora infectado e estava sendo trazido para o laboratório para estudo, pois aguentara os minutos iniciais da infecção. A informação não empolgou ao Byun, pois era algo que costumava acontecer, mesmo assim ele mobilizou a equipe toda, como sempre, pois era mais uma chance de conseguir novas informações sobre o vírus, enquanto este não tomasse por completo a consciência do contaminado. Cerca de quarenta minutos após a notícia, o guarda, muito mais novo do que Baek imaginara, foi preso na maca da sala de exame. As correntes continham algo como munhequeiras e tornozeleiras nas extremidades, feitas de um material resistente, porém mais macio, a fim de não machucar o paciente. Byun observou as manchas vermelhas sob o rosto do rapaz de cabelos escuros, como veias, que apareciam na pele de todos os infectados. Os olhos na região esclerótica também tomavam uma tonalidade vermelho sangue. Porém, espantou-se que, apesar da aparência avançada da infecção e a agressividade de movimentos, o rapaz o respondeu claramente e imediatamente quando lhe perguntou se conseguia entender o que dizia. Geralmente só tomavam aquela fisionomia quando já haviam perdido totalmente a consciência, então pensou que talvez fosse uma circunstância diferenciada, mas dentro do padrão dos que demoravam vinte e quatro horas para perder a total transformação.</p>
  <p>— Qual o seu nome? — testou mais uma vez a lógica do rapaz a fim de ter certeza sobre como proceder.<br/>
— Do Kyungsoo — respondeu com a mesma rapidez e certeza que na primeira pergunta, mas agora acompanhada de um urro de dor.</p>
  <p>O processo de contágio era doloroso como já sabia o microbiologista devido aos estudos anteriores. Então, sinalizou para que os enfermeiros aplicassem a dose de morfina no policial, que ainda utilizava o uniforme, pois não havia tempo para colocar outro tipo de vestimenta nos primeiros minutos, porém os que duravam mais tempo eram trocados com roupas brancas e uma identificação na gola. O medicamento ajudava na dor e mantinha os infectados menos agressivos, já que o vírus manipulava diretamente o sistema nervoso,   porém estava escassa e só era permitido utilizá-la em casos que acreditassem ser válidos o suficiente. Com a permissão desses pacientes Byun testava suas fórmulas de cura, e anotava o que acontecia em sua prancheta que funcionava como um formulário padrão para avaliação. Geralmente não chegava a resultado satisfatório algum, estes apresentavam uma melhora momentânea e depois o processo infeccioso aumentava seu ritmo, fazendo com que perdessem a cobaia. Por mais que já estivesse acostumado a ver tudo aquilo, Byun ainda se sentia mal por não conseguir ter ajudado nenhuma dessas pessoas.</p>
</div><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
</div><strong>
  <br/>
</strong><p>
    <strong>
      <em>1 hora antes na zona de conflito</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo se apressava junto aos companheiros de trabalho. Um grupo de infectados se dirigia ao refúgio número três, que era a região em que ele estava encarregado de proteger. Os mortos-vivos caminhavam em conglomerados atraídos por som e movimentação externa. O mundo estava um caos e os remanescentes abandonados à mercê de si mesmos com uma única missão diária: sobreviver.<br/>
O Instituto Deoxy — como era conhecido o local de estudos do vírus na grande Seul — há muito havia parado de fornecer informações ou auxílio à população restante, que foi divida em zonas de segurança, chamadas refúgios. No início da contaminação, o Deoxy foi criado a fim de focar os esforços em uma solução. Porém, a negligência quanto a gravidade da situação, como se fosse algo passageiro, deu espaço para uma problemática muito maior. A mutação veio tão rapidamente que mal se pôde ter algum preparo. Por decisão dos representantes do Deoxy e do governo da época, a cidade foi fechada, sendo lacrada por muros que foram erguidos às pressas devido a uma pandemia que tornou-se um cenário apocalíptico. O governo caiu, assim como o formato de vida de antes. O grande número de infectados forçou um novo modelo de vivência, onde o que parecia importante antes, agora era deixado de lado. Não havia mais comunicação, nem energia e os recursos se tornaram escassos, pois ou os locais foram saqueados ou estavam tomados por conglomerados de contaminados.</p>
  <p>Antigamente, o exército, que atualmente era comandado pelo Instituto, auxiliou no processo de criação de zonas seguras para os civis e distribuição de policiais para tomar conta desses locais. Muitos dos mantimentos eram recolhidos em operações dos soldados e distribuídos em cada zona, além de ser o único lugar que possuía painéis de energia solar com conversores para energia elétrica, mas com o passar dos meses o Instituto os desamparou. Não era mais permitido entrar ou sair de lá, e só se conseguia suprimentos por meio de trocas, deixando-os sem escolha. Houve quase uma guerra nesse tempo, mas eles eram os que possuíam a vantagem de armamentos e preparo. Agora os policiais doavam suas vidas nas ruas, buscando por provisões, afastando os errantes — como passaram a ser denominados os contaminados — e protegendo cada refúgio. Alguns se voluntariaram para o serviço quando o surto aconteceu, mas Do já era policial antes, assim como a maior parte de seus colegas.</p>
  <p><em>“Recuar! Vamos ter que evacuar essa zona de segurança, não tem outro jeito”</em>, a voz do policial comandante soou pelo transceptor, enquanto literalmente Kyungsoo corria para se esconder do ponto onde ele e seu amigo de operação e da vida, Kim Jongin, criaram uma explosão como distração, porém atraindo apenas uma parte dos errantes. Conglomerados grandes eram perigosos, os infectados eram letárgicos e caminhavam devagar quando não havia estímulo externo algum, porém, ao menor sinal de movimento ou ruído bem próximo ou muito alto, se tornavam agressivos e rápidos como um ser humano em uma competição, porém sem nunca se cansar. Kim e Do se entreolharam, preocupados, evacuar um refúgio significava ter que distribuir os civis entre os outros existentes e isso era extremamente arriscado, visto a distância que teriam que percorrer com esses grupos de pessoas.</p>
  <p>— Vamos voltar, preciso chegar até minha mãe e meus filhos, se vão evacuar preciso saber que eles estarão em segurança — Soo disse ao amigo que assentiu no mesmo instante.<br/>
— Sua mãe consegue andar? — Jongin quis saber.</p>
  <p>O outro balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas já com a noção de que talvez ela não conseguisse caminhar por toda a distância que precisaria, sem mencionar que teriam que carregar os objetos de seu tratamento. Sua mãe, Su-yeon, sofria de leucemia crônica e estava em um estágio em que a obrigava a ficar sempre na cama devido a fraqueza, era tratada com doses semanais de quimioterapia com aplicação intravenosa, como um soro. Do conseguiu uma quantidade do medicamento em uma maleta de armazenagem e conservação com um grupo seleto de soldados do Deoxy que se reuniram secretamente para auxiliar os refúgios, mandando coisas selecionadas e específicas. Kyungsoo sabia dos riscos que esses rapazes corriam e era graças a essa iniciativa que sua mãe se mantinha viva. Tinha também dois filhos, uma menina e um menino, — chamados Ye-jin e Yeong-gi — com oito e sete anos, respectivamente, frutos de um casamento feliz que teve ainda novo, aos vinte anos. E agora, aos vinte e oito, se lamentava vendo que suas crianças foram forçadas a adotar uma postura adulta cedo demais, cuidando de si mesmas e até da avó. A esposa faleceu quatro anos atrás em um acidente de carro, quase um ano antes do caos. Quando Kyung precisou começar a sair para as operações contra os infectados teve que ensinar as crianças como viverem por si só. Seus turnos eram reduzidos devido à sua situação, mas mesmo assim não passava o tempo que gostaria com sua família, contudo também se via no dever de ajudar a criar um espaço seguro para que vivessem. </p>
  <p>Agilizaram o passo entre os demais, que reuniam as pessoas para retirá-las, e quando chegaram à casa os filhos e a mãe já estavam do lado de fora do imóvel, conduzidos por outros policiais, Kyungsoo agradeceu e assumiu a responsabilidade de escoltá-los com a ajuda do amigo. O menino mais novo correu abraçá-lo, já Yejin, provavelmente por se ver como a mais velha e mais responsável, mesmo que a diferença fosse somente de um ano, permanecia ao lado da avó e, como sempre, tentava se mostrar menos emotiva. Kyungsoo achava que ela lembrava muito a ele mesmo.</p>
  <p>— Vamos garotão, precisamos sair daqui. — Bagunçou os cabelos do pequeno se aproximando das mulheres. — Mãe, a senhora está bem?</p>
  <p>A mulher afirmou que sim, mesmo que o rapaz soubesse que ela estava fazendo um grande esforço. Os outros policiais também retirar da casa a maleta de medicamentos com o suporte para o soro.</p>
  <p>— Eu levo isto aqui, sunbaenim — Jongin disse utilizando-se do pronome de tratamento que o chamava, devido a Kyungsoo ser seu líder na polícia.</p>
  <p>Do agradeceu com um meneio, não sabia nem como dizer ao Kim o quanto era grato pela amizade do mesmo. Este era dois anos mais novo, mas extremamente dedicado. Quando entrou para a polícia foi destinado como aprendiz de Kyung e desde então se tornaram muito amigos.</p>
  <p>Deixaram o local com rapidez para poder alcançar os demais. Soo tinha os filhos um de cada lado com as mãos entrelaçadas nas deles, porém, em certo ponto, pediu que as crianças fossem à sua frente, de mãos dadas entre si, a fim de que pudesse ajudar a mãe. O relógio de pulso com ponteiro de Jongin, que ainda funcionava bem, marcou quarenta minutos de caminhada. Suyeon já estava muito cansada pelo ritmo frenético da corrida, então Kyungsoo colocou-a em suas costas, segurando suas pernas, mesmo com os protestos da mesma. Seguiram apressadamente pela rota, cada grupo de pessoas estaria sendo levado para um refúgio diferente, a fim de não superlotar algum local.  A luz do sol ajudava na visualização dos espaços, diferente das operações que fazia durante a noite com lanternas que absorviam energia solar durante o dia para funcionar na escuridão.</p>
  <p>— Errantes — ouviu Jongin murmurar quando o grupo parou de repente.</p>
  <p>Do colocou a mãe no chão outra vez e seguiu com Kim para a linha de frente. Haviam alguns infectados parados no caminho, emitindo os barulhos estranhos que sempre faziam.</p>
  <p>— Vou distraí-los — o policial que guiava o grupo disse ameaçando ir até lá, mas Kyungsoo o impediu.<br/>
— Não, eu vou, você sabe o caminho melhor, continue guiando todos. E Jongin. — O mais novo encarou o outro, atento. — Ajude os que precisam de mais auxílio.</p>
  <p>Ambos concordaram, Kyung era o mais experiente em campo entre eles, não ousariam discordar de suas ordens. Kim entendeu que deveria ficar de olho nos mais vulneráveis e isso incluía a família do amigo mais velho. Para Soo, confrontar errantes era uma ação costumeira, porém estava mais nervoso já que qualquer coisa que saísse errado poderia afetar diretamente sua família. Se afastou entre carros abandonados a fim de se esconder tanto das criaturas, quanto da vista de sua família, para que não se preocupassem ou quisessem ir até ele. Com um pedaço de ferro que encontrou no chão começou a bater contra a lataria de um dos veículos, provocando barulho suficiente para que as criaturas, que já não podiam mais ser consideradas seres humanos, corressem diretamente em direção a ele. Kyungsoo também começou a correr, para manter uma distância segura. Sabia que a movimentação manteria a atenção dos contaminados, mas continuava a bater o ferro aqui e ali, como garantia. Quando ouviu a confirmação que a passagem estava livre pelo rádio transmissor, largou o ferro e continuou acelerando os passos a todos pulmões. Encontrou mais um ou outro errante pelo caminho, para sua infelicidade, tendo que desviar dos mesmos de supetão, quase escorregou em uma dessas desviadas. O coração batia rápido como se pedisse para estar mais atento. Subiu desajeitadamente, em razão da pressa, em uma escada de incêndio de um pequeno prédio aleatório, resquícios do que um dia era uma cidade que funcionava.</p>
  <p>O vírus danificava qualquer tipo de pensamento lógico, então os infectados não sabiam que seriam capazes de escalar alguma coisa, somente se amontoaram na base da escada por onde o rapaz subiu. Viu que não poderia voltar pelo mesmo lugar então foi até o fim da escadaria de metal, que dava no topo do prédio de quatro andares, como um terraço. Observou para garantir que não havia nenhuma surpresa por ali e entrou suspirou.</p>
  <p>— Merda — resmungou olhando em volta.</p>
  <p>Não teria como pular dali para outro lugar. Arrombar uma das janelas também não seria uma boa opção, o lugar poderia estar repleto de mais contaminados. Analisou melhor o local para pensar em uma solução e avistou um grande vaso de barro, que tinha uma planta que continuava bonita. Arrastou o objeto com dificuldade para a lateral do prédio em que não ficava a escada de incêndio, — era um rapaz baixo, mas os braços tinham bastante força — respirou fundo e ergueu-o sob o parapeito, antes de o empurrar por completo. O vaso se quebrou lá embaixo com o estrépito que Do esperava. Voltou rapidamente para as escadas para ver se os errantes seguiram seu rastro falso. Funcionara, desceu e retornou pelo mesmo caminho, atento e fazendo o mínimo de som possível, mas sem diminuir o ritmo, estar sozinho era sinônimo de perigo dobrado.</p>
  <p>— Vocês chegaram? Câmbio — arriscou sussurrar pelo comunicador.</p>
  <p>A bateria desses eram raras de conseguir, geralmente também por meio do grupo de soldados que ajudavam os refúgios ou por trocas com o Instituto. Escutou a voz robotizada do policial guia, dizendo que estavam quase. Kyungsoo seguiu a rota que acreditava ser a correta, tinham uma noção de onde ficava cada zona segura, a fim de estarem preparados para emergências como aquela, mas o nervoso atrapalhava a memória. Após certo tempo, finalmente avistou o espaço cercado da maneira que era possível, era como um condomínio, bem melhor e maior que o lugar pequeno no qual viveu por aqueles anos de epidemia do vírus.</p>
  <p>Enquanto se aproximava, percebeu que o finalzinho do grupo passava pela inspeção padrão, para garantir que ninguém havia sido mordido, arranhado ou infectado de qualquer maneira. Estava a uma distância de apenas dez metros quando tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente diante de seus olhos. Yejin passou correndo pela segurança — que estava ocupada com a inspeção — em direção ao pai, gritando por ele. No mesmo instante, o rapaz se desesperou fazendo sinal para que ela não fizesse barulho naquela distância que estava da proteção. Ela parou onde estava, como se tivesse entrado em choque, Kyungsoo pensou que provavelmente por se lembrar dos alertas do mesmo quanto ao perigo. O pai sabia que o erro da garotinha fora totalmente inocente, as crianças nunca haviam saído do refúgio, nunca realmente haviam visto um errante até aquele dia, estavam acostumados a estar atrás da defesa, onde podiam brincar e conversar mais livremente. Do sentiu os batimentos desembestarem em seu peito, enquanto corria como nunca na vida. Um trio de errantes apareceu em passos acelerados em direção a sua filha.  Os demais policiais se assustaram e posicionaram instantaneamente as armas com silenciadores, conseguiram abater dois deles, mas Kyungsoo sabia que não deteriam o último, era perigoso acertar a menina, ele mesmo não sacara a própria arma do suporte em seu quadril pelo mesmo motivo. A alcançou no último segundo possível, empurrando-a com força para o lado, precisava que ela sobrevivesse, não teria forças para ver sua menininha ser transformada em uma daquelas coisas. Colocou o braço na frente do rosto reprimindo um grito quando o errante lhe atacou, tinha uma proteção do cotovelo para baixo, mas sentiu os dentes da criatura sobre a parte que havia apenas o pano de sua roupa. Caiu no chão com a força incessante impelida pelo infectado que mastigava sua pele. Antes, aquilo poderia ser considerado um homem adulto alto e em boa forma. Enxergou Jongin alcançar a Yejin no chão e correr de volta para a segurança pela visão periférica. Alcançou com muito esforço a pistola e utilizou uma das balas silenciosas para dar fim ao ataque. Jogou o corpo para o lado e se ajoelhou sentindo muita dor. Apesar disso, conseguia visualizar os policiais que agora se aproximavam de si, com o portão de entrada do refúgio já fechado. Kim estava entre eles com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e desespero. Ambos sabiam o que aconteceria agora, se ele não perdesse totalmente a consciência em três minutos e fosse abatido como qualquer errante, seria amarrado e levado diretamente para o Deoxy. A entrega de um infectado resistente seria recompensada com bons suprimentos.</p>
  <p>Em seu refúgio nunca tiveram a chance de ver isso acontecer, todos os policiais ou civis que, por algum acaso ruim, foram transformados, precisaram ser abatidos por ficarem incontroláveis dentro desses poucos minutos. A mente de Do estava turva, ele enxergava tudo dobrado agora e às vezes tudo escurecia, parecia que iria desmaiar. Continuava reprimindo os gritos de dor, a fim de não atrair mais perigo e se contorcia no chão por isso. Sentiu como se passasse séculos assim, até que começou a enxergar tudo novamente, apesar de a dor se manter. Foi amarrado. Pensou que pudesse estar alucinado em um estado de quase morte por um segundo, mas quando começou a se arrastado por dois policiais para longe dos demais, soube que realmente seu corpo resistira aos fatídicos minutos.</p>
  <p>— Cuide deles, Nini… — tentou dizer com palavras extremamente arrastadas, que achou não serem entendíveis, mas recebeu uma confirmação gestual do amigo, que tinha as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto e parecia cada vez mais distante de seu campo de visão.</p>
  <p><em>“Cuide deles”</em>, a repetição do pedido aflito ficara somente na cabeça de Kyungsoo, pois não teve forças em meio para colocá-lo para fora mais uma vez. Não sabia o que seria de si mesmo dali para frente, mas, ao menos, sua família estava em segurança.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 48 horas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Voltei com o segundo capítulo dessa belezinha. Um pouco atrasada, me perdoem, mas precisei de mais dias para colocar as ideias em ordem. Confesso que já tenho um carinho enorme por essa história e fiquei muito feliz com o que recebi de feedback já.<br/>Obrigada por todo incentivo e espero que gostem do caminho que ela está tomando. Pretendo terminá-la no próximo capítulo, para ser uma 3shot, mas talvez eu precise de um epílogo com o que tenho em mente hahaha. </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>Depois de aplicada a dose de morfina e o sofrimento de Kyungsoo ter amenizado, seu corpo foi limpo pela equipe e colocaram a nova roupa, branca e com identificação. Byun não tinha muito tempo até a finalização de seu prazo de 24 horas, então já preparou a todos para administrar a mais nova fórmula que vinham desenvolvendo. Suas expectativas não estavam altas, por mais que soubesse que se aproximava finalmente de uma cura, o vírus ainda era muito instável e nunca tivera uma reação que durasse por muito tempo. Ele costumava nomear os pacientes que permaneciam nessas importantes horas com as letras do alfabeto e Do era seu paciente Z. Passara por muitas esperas e decepções consigo mesmo em toda aquela caminhada, torcia todo dia para conseguir, se esforçava, mas parecia nunca ser suficiente. Ultimamente sentia-se vencido e não merecedor da confiança que a equipe depositava em si, porém não queria parar de tentar.</p><p>A equipe médica se posicionou para injetar a solução na veia do policial, depois de já terem feito um documento que o instituto exigia e utilizado a digital de Kyung com tinta como prova de que ele aprovava conscientemente aquele processo. Sua reação fora a mesma de outros pacientes que já tivera, em cerca de uma hora o corpo do rapaz parecia livre do vírus, as manchas vermelhas pelo corpo e nos olhos diminuíram e a agressividade também, tornando a pessoa mais racional. Agora era necessário esperar o prazo de validade que costumava haver para aquela melhora e observar se Do simplesmente se transformaria de um minuto para outro, com a aceleração da reação, como nos outros casos.</p><p>Em dias como esse, Byun mal fechava os olhos, era um dos únicos ali que os seguranças já haviam desistido de fazer respeitar o toque de recolher. Ele tinha uma boa razão afinal e bons argumentos, era o líder da busca pelo processo de regeneração, precisava dar cem por cento de si. O policial dormia na maca da sala de exame devido ao efeito da medicação, enquanto Baekhyun pensava e anotava possíveis detalhes que poderiam ser importantes. Estaria tudo em completo silêncio não fosse os "beeps" dos aparelhos médicos.</p><p>— Por que… — Byun escutou a voz fraca, mas melodiosa e levantou o olhar observando-o, quase nunca os pacientes tinham forças para conversar ou sequer acordar. — Um termo de consentimento?<br/>
— Perdão? — o microbiologista perguntou de volta sem entender ao certo o que o outro quis dizer.<br/>
— Por que assinar um termo para receber… a imunização? — repetiu o questionamento pausadamente. Os olhos do rapaz pareciam pesar, as pálpebras em um movimento vagaroso de abrir e fechar.<br/>
— Você deveria descansar — Baek alertou e suspirou quando o outro continuou a lhe encarar. —  O instituto exige.<br/>
— As pessoas morrem lá fora o tempo todo, doutor.<br/>
— Eu não sou médico — corrigiu querendo, na verdade, fugir daquele assunto, era perigoso falar sobre qualquer coisa que fosse contra as regras do Deoxy. — Pode me chamar de Baekhyun.<br/>
— Nós somos... instruídos a matar quem se transforma — Do ignorou. As pausas em sua fala continuavam, mas Hyun estava impressionado em vê-lo manter o diálogo daquela maneira e ainda querer objetar, nunca vira tamanho retorno dos demais pacientes. — Nós, os soldados, todos. Então, por que um termo de consentimento?</p><p>Byun pensou por alguns segundos, mas não soube responder. No fundo, imaginava que existia muita coisa errada no instituto, buscava não confrontar isso, o seu foco ali era outro, precisava encontrar uma cura, não podia saber o que acontecia lá fora, evitava até mesmo qualquer coisa que Sehun soubesse por meio de Junmyeon e quisesse contar.</p><p>De qualquer maneira, não conseguia parar de pensar nessas questões depois dessa breve conversa com seu paciente que voltara a dormir, o efeito analgésico vencendo-o, mas os pensamentos de Baekhyun martelaram em seu cérebro a noite toda. Estava sempre irritado por não poder realizar testes em qualquer infectado, agora mais ainda, se o policial estivesse dizendo a verdade, o que ele acreditava que sim, pois não havia motivos para que o outro mentisse, então se perguntava porque tanta burocracia sobre as experimentações se os doentes eram mortos o tempo todo. Passara a pensar até mesmo que o Deoxy na verdade queria retardar a descoberta da cura.</p><p>Quando a equipe chegou para seu horário de trabalho, Byun continuava sem dormir e sem sair daquela sala, concentrado em sua observação constante. Sehun já nem tentava mais brigar com o mesmo para que fosse se cuidar, pois era assim sempre que um paciente resistente chegava. Baekhyun estava preocupado com o tempo, mas Do não apresentara nenhuma mudança do quadro até o momento. Cochilou por alguns segundos em sua cadeira e acordou assustado de um pesadelo, quase derrubando a prancheta. No sonho, tentava sair do instituto, mas era segurado, amarrado e torturado.</p><p>— Sonho ruim? — perguntou Kyungsoo, acordado e alerta novamente.</p><p>Byun olhou no relógio pregado à parede da sala. <em>“Não é possível”</em>, pensou já se aproximando do policial e virando seu rosto de um lado para o outro, depois puxando abaixo de seus olhos, procurando pelas manchas vermelhas.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.<br/>
— Já faz mais de vinte e quatro horas que você foi atacado.</p><p>Ambos se encararam estupefatos, sabiam que isso era tempo demais. Suas mentes questionavam se a imunização funcionara. O coração de Hyun agora estava a mil e suas mãos anotavam freneticamente tudo que encontrava de informação. Chamou a equipe médica e pediu para que colhessem o sangue do rapaz, que permaneceria ali na maca até saberem como seria o processo dali em diante. Depois de fazer algumas análises com as amostras de sangue, Byun reuniu seu pessoal.</p><p>— O vírus ainda está no sangue, mas parece que os anticorpos estão lutando contra. Ainda não chegamos na resposta, mas ele está durando e isso, com certeza, é um avanço. Vamos manter o paciente Z em observação agora.</p><p>Escutou palmas da maioria de seus poucos colegas, sabia que eles também estavam trabalhando duro por aquilo. Respirou fundo e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas ele não as deixou cair, a emoção de encontrar uma nova esperança após três longos anos estava estampada nos rostos de todos, exceto de um deles que parecia mais preocupado que feliz pelo que Baek percebera. Quis confrontar o porquê da reação, mas talvez estivesse sendo apenas paranoico, estava há horas sem dormir e vendo coisas onde não existiam.</p><p>— Precisamos de um quarto para ele — Sehun se pronunciou.<br/>
— Tem razão, Hun — concordou com o amigo. — Ele precisa estar confortável e seguro, podem deixar isso comigo.</p><p>O restante balançou as cabeças afirmativamente. Byun ainda estava incomodado com o colega que parecia distante demais daquela conversa, porém dispensou todos e fora direto para a sala de exames.</p><p>— Vamos — disse ao policial enquanto soltava suas amarras da maca.<br/>
— Está maluco, doutor — Kyungsoo disse levantando o tronco do corpo e segurando os pulsos do microbiologista, seus olhos se encontraram em uma proximidade grande o bastante para que ficassem acanhados e se afastassem. — Você não pode me soltar, posso piorar a qualquer momento.<br/>
— Vou te levar para uma sala privada, vai estar seguro lá e… — Deu uma pausa olhando para a vermelhidão onde antes estavam as amarras e se sentiu mal por tê-lo deixado amarrado todo aquele tempo. — Pare de me chamar de doutor.</p><p>Do revirou os olhos, mas deixou que o outro lhe guiasse. A sala da qual Baekhyun falava era uma reserva que fez com os diretores do Deoxy, quando tudo havia começado. Era um quarto privado, com cama, banheiro e coisas básicas. Ele a negociara para si mesmo, pois achava que merecia algum tipo de tratamento especial por ser líder do estudo na época, porém toda a situação mudou completamente sua maneira de enxergar as coisas. Tornara-se amigo de Oh e já não desejava tratamento especial algum, ficara no dormitório junto com todo mundo e desejava somente parar de ver pessoas sendo transformadas em seres inconscientes e agressivos. De qualquer maneira, a sala seria de boa utilização agora.</p><p>Passou um braço do policial por cima de seus ombros e o ajudou a caminhar até o local, pois seu corpo ainda estava fraco. Normalmente, pediria permissão para seus supervisores para fazer qualquer coisa do tipo, mas sentia que a recepção de um provável sucesso traria uma reação diferente da que esperava. Estava com receio agora, como nunca estivera.</p><p>— Como se sente? — perguntou ao outro quando este já estava sentado na cama.<br/>
— Estou ok — Do respondeu.<br/>
— Eu já volto — Baek afirmou ao olhar em volta e ver que o quarto estava um pouco empoeirado pelo tempo parado.</p><p>Voltou minutos depois com vários objetos de limpeza. Passou a cuidar do espaço, pediu para que o policial se levantasse para bater um pouco nos lençóis e retirar qualquer sujeira. Depois que ajudou-o a se deitar novamente, continuou pelo restante do cômodo até ser interrompido pela entrada repentina de Sehun. Levou um susto que o fez até pular no lugar.</p><p>— Caralho, Sehunnie, quer me matar?<br/>
— O que está fazendo? Precisa pedir permissão para tirá-lo da sala de exame, o que deu em você?</p><p>Baekhyun encontrou o olhar sério e marcante de Kyungsoo que os observava, então empurrou Oh pelos braços para fora do cômodo e fechou a porta atrás de si.</p><p>— Não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso, acho melhor as coisas ficarem entre nós da equipe até a inspeção geral.<br/>
— <em>Hyung*</em>, eles já sabem.<br/>
— Como assim?<br/>
— Ye-jun contou aos superiores depois da reunião.<br/>
— Filho da puta, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha.<br/>
— Por que está tão estressado?<br/>
— Escuta, Hun — disse agora em um sussurro. — Eu não confio no instituto, não mais. No começo era diferente, mas tenho refletido sobre muitas coisas que não fazem sentido ultimamente, inclusive as informações superficiais sobre sua família. Do disse que eles matam pessoas que se transformam lá fora.</p><p>Os olhos do outro se arregalaram em surpresa, Baek já esperava essa reação, afinal ali dentro não era permitido nem mesmo realizarem os experimentos sem que a pessoa estivesse consciente, e tudo alegado com o conceito "pró-vida".</p><p>— Pergunte a Junmyeon — arriscou quando Sehun esboçara uma expressão de dúvida. — Sei que ele vai te dizer a verdade, mas tome cuidado, não confie em mais ninguém.</p><p>Byun acreditava que o soldado com quem Oh mantinha amizade e, até sentimentos mais profundos, provavelmente era confiável, já que ele costumava quebrar certas regras para trazer presentinhos ao rapaz à sua frente. Era algo bem menor do que o que falavam agora, mas já era um sinal de que talvez não concordasse com tudo que acontecia naquele lugar.</p><p>— Byun Baekhyun.</p><p>Ouviram o nome do microbiologista ser pronunciado por uma voz grave. Fitaram o corredor e encontraram a imagem do diretor principal do Deoxy, Lee Soo Man, vindo em sua direção, acompanhado de alguns soldados. Baek trocou um olhar nervoso com o amigo, mas foi ao encontro do homem, que lhe recebeu com um sorriso no rosto e braços abetos, em uma simpatia que o rapaz sentia que não continha nem um pingo de verdade.</p><p>Depois de quase duas horas sentado em uma cadeira de frente para os diretores da instituição, sendo interrogado sobre como pretendia continuar agora que fizera uma nova descoberta, julgava que conseguira sair sem nenhuma suspeita. Era muito bom de lábia, para sua sorte, além de deter certa confiança dos demais. Manteve a postura em todo momento, porém, quando saiu de lá, percebeu que suava frio e tinha um nó na garganta. Foi permitido que mantivesse Kyungsoo na sala privativa, depois de argumentar várias e várias vezes como isso garantiria a segurança de todos, porém, precisaria da supervisão de um soldado vinte e quatro horas. Byun teve que concordar.</p><p>Livrou-se dessa loucura bem a tempo do jantar, e lembrou que acordara com os líderes que levaria um prato de refeição para o rapaz infectado em cada hora designada a isso, além de algumas garrafas de água. Quando se aproximou da porta da sala segurando a bandeja com sua refeição e a do outro, percebeu que o soldado à porta era Junmyeon. Ele só o vira uma vez, porque Sehun insistiu em mostrar ao longe, mas nunca realmente conversaram. Ele se apressou em vir ajudar, deixando o rifle pendurado no corpo.</p><p>— Vou fazer o turno da noite — ele disse. — Sehun me contou tudo, quero ajudar, conte comigo.<br/>
— Obrigado. — Hyun respirou fundo, completamente aliviado, pelo menos ele teria alguém que poderia confiar por perto, agradeceu mentalmente a Sehun.</p><p>Deu então dois toques na porta e escutou Do dizer que podiam entrar, combinaram sempre de bater, para ter certeza de que o outro não tivesse se transformado e oferecesse algum perigo. Entraram e Kim foi entregar ao outro a bandeja com comida.</p><p>— Eu conheço você — Kyungsoo disse analisando o rosto de Jun. Então, o soldado o olhou nos olhos, mas ainda parecia confuso. — Você me entregou, quase todas as vezes, uma maleta com quimioterápicos lá fora.<br/>
— Você é o policial com a mãe que precisava de tratamento! — A expressão de Myeon se iluminou. — Bom te ver bem, apesar das circunstâncias.<br/>
— Igualmente, obrigado por tudo, nunca tive a chance de agradecer direito.<br/>
— Está tudo bem, é tudo muito corrido nesses momentos. Ela está bem?</p><p>Do assentiu com a cabeça, mas pareceu mais triste do que confiante com a resposta. Então, Junmyeon deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro e saiu pela porta, dizendo que estaria ali se fosse necessário. Baekhyun mantinha os olhos curiosos sobre o outro, depois da pequena conversa que escutou.</p><p>— Junmyeon te ajudou?<br/>
— Sim, ele e um grupo pequeno de soldados ajudavam os refúgios levando coisas necessárias que solicitávamos.<br/>
— O Instituto não manda suprimentos todo mês para as zonas seguras?</p><p>Kyungsoo riu, mas não de maneira divertida, era uma risada nervosa. Percebera que o microbiologista não sabia de absolutamente nada do que se passava fora daqueles muros.</p><p>— Desde o segundo ano do surto estamos abandonados. Só conseguimos qualquer mantimento trocando pessoas transformadas que duram mais de três minutos e ainda assim eles que escolhem o que querem dar. Acredite, o último lugar que quero estar é aqui. — Suspirou repleto de uma raiva incômoda. — Mas preciso voltar para minha família, então.</p><p>Baek baixou o olhar para as mãos em seu colo e admirou secretamente o soldado que estava do outro lado da porta. Ele achava que poderia apenas ser alguém de confiança, mas era muito mais que isso, além das comidinhas com que presenteava Sehun, ele aparentemente quebrava regras enormes do Deoxy para ajudar as pessoas. Hyun sentiu-se ainda mais inútil do que vinha se sentindo com a falta de êxito de suas fórmulas, apenas seguiu ordens durante todos aqueles anos, desfrutando dos privilégios, enquanto pessoas sofriam a todo momento na zona de conflito.</p><p>— Não se sinta culpado. — Ouviu o policial continuar de repente e o fitou novamente. — Cada um faz o que pode para sobreviver nesse caos, mas vou agradecer se conseguir me ajudar.<br/>
— Sua mãe. — Parou por um segundo, tentando medir o que dizer. — Ela vai continuar recebendo o que precisa?<br/>
— Tenho um amigo cuidando dela e de meus filhos.<br/>
— Você tem filhos? — Byun se espantou.<br/>
— Dois. — Riu soprado já sentindo a saudade tomar conta de seu peito. — Minha esposa faleceu um tempo antes dessa loucura começar.</p><p>Baekhyun balançou várias vezes a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Uma sensação de que precisava vencer essa luta cresceu em si, mais do que já existia. Kyungsoo deu um gemido que anunciava dor e se curvou por cima da bandeja quase a derrubando. O microbiologista correu até ele, deixando sua própria comida intocada no chão, tirou a bandeja do colo do mesmo que ainda se contorcia. <em>“Droga”</em>, pensou torcendo para que o efeito da infecção não acelerasse agora. Deitou-o com dificuldade na cama e observou as manchas vermelhas como raízes aparecendo novamente na pele de seu pescoço e mãos. Seu semblante parecia variar em agonia.</p><p>— Kyungsoo? — Chamou nervoso. — Está me ouvindo?<br/>
<br/>
Então, o rapaz assentiu o que lhe deu certo alívio, mas correu para a porta a fim de pedir para que Junmyeon trouxesse a equipe médica. Teria de aplicar morfina novamente. Voltou apressado para próximo da cama sem ter muito o que fazer além de prestar atenção na condição do outro. Poderia aplicar novamente a solução, mas sabia que não resolveria, era uma injeção de uma só aplicação, como uma vacina, se não funcionou na primeira, não funcionaria nas próximas. Precisava desenvolver uma nova fórmula.</p><p>— Aguente mais um pouco, por favor — pediu com certo desespero em seu peito.</p><p>Nunca sentira-se assim, mas, até o momento, não tivera a oportunidade de realmente criar qualquer diálogo ou proximidade com seus pacientes.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    <strong><br/>
.</strong>
  </p></div>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
Byun fora para o dormitório depois de ver o policial ter as sensações amenizadas devido a ação da forte medicação. Até conseguiram dialogar por certo tempo, antes de Kyungsoo cair no sono. Pensou, ao observá-lo de olhos fechados e mais sereno, que o rapaz era muito bonito, e não tão durão quanto parecia quando lutava contra a própria infecção. Um sorrisinho terno despontou no canto da boca de Hyun e desapareceu tão veloz quanto surgira.</p><p>Baekhyun não dormia desde a noite passada e precisava tentar descansar, deitou-se em sua cama ao lado de Oh Sehun, que o encarou com a face preocupada, mas sem arriscar dizer nada. Custou a adormecer mesmo com o cansaço em seu corpo, a mente ia das possibilidades para uma nova fórmula até a imagem construída em sua cabeça da mãe e filhos de Kyungsoo. Queria desesperadamente ajudá-los. <em>"Merda, o que está acontecendo comigo?"</em>, pensou antes de ser embalado pela sonolência, com essas imagens rondando o seu subconsciente de maneira a invadir até mesmo seus sonhos.</p><p>Acordou no horário correto no dia seguinte, levou seu café da manhã e o de Kyungsoo para o quarto particular. Um soldado, completamente diferente de Junmyeon e carrancudo, estava de vigia, para quem Byun pediu para bater duas vezes na porta, devido as mãos cheias. De má vontade o homem o fez e pode-se ouvir a voz fraca do policial do outro lado, o que lhe fez sentir novamente certa angústia. Do estava fraco, os braços vacilando e tremendo quando tentou se sentar para comer. Baekhyun se apressou a auxiliá-lo, colocando os travesseiros de maneira que ficasse mais ereto e confortável. Decidiu ele mesmo levar a comida até a boca do paciente enquanto fitava os seus olhos já novamente vermelhos.</p><p>— Vou analisar o sangue que colheram hoje. Vou achar uma nova fórmula e você segure as pontas.</p><p>Sentia como se tivesse passado mais do que apenas 48 horas. Estava afetado pelo estado do outro, talvez por ter tido a falsa esperança que sua fórmula funcionou, porém agora só não se debatia em dor por causa da sensação anestésica da outra medicação. Ainda assim, fascinava a Byun o quanto o rapaz estava aguentando. Parecia que sua motivação tinha algum efeito sobre a resistência, mesmo que biologicamente ele afirmasse que isso fosse impossível.</p><p>— Minha família — Kyungsoo sussurrou e o microbiologista o fitou confuso. — Preciso saber da minha família. Por favor, Baek.</p><p>Ele o chamou pelo apelido de maneira quase inconsciente, estava dopado. Aquela frase não abandonou Baekhyun o dia todo enquanto estudava as moléculas de ação do vírus. Pulou novamente a refeição, pedindo que Sehun levasse o almoço para o policial. Estava frustrado por ter que desenvolver algo novo outra vez, sentia que a qualquer momento tudo viria por água abaixo. Além disso, era desagradavelmente amargurante imaginar ver Do se transformar. Contudo, eram justamente essas mesmas razões que o afastavam da vontade de desistir, avaliando sem cessar novas ideias. Pensava no pedido do policial, paralelamente às suas pesquisas e tomou uma decisão que sabia ser imprudente, mas, teimoso como era, não descansaria até colocá-la em prática.  Ao cair da noite, levou o jantar para seu paciente, mas, antes de entrar, pediu a Junmyeon algo que nunca imaginou que pediria a alguém. Queria sair e ir até a família de Kyungsoo sem ser descoberto. Myeon pareceu receoso.</p><p>— Isso é perigoso, eles estão de olho em você — alertou.<br/>
— Eu sei, mas preciso fazer isso. Prometo tomar todo cuidado, você consegue me ajudar?</p><p>O mais velho pensou por alguns segundos, os cabelos escuros escondidos na boina do uniforme militar, então afirmou que sim em silêncio, mas seu semblante ainda esboçava preocupação. Hyun sussurrou um agradecimento antes de bater para entrar no quarto.</p><p>— Perdeu o juízo? — Kyungsoo esbravejou mesmo com toda a fraqueza. Parecia mais acordado do que pela manhã, em contraponto também tinha mais dores que iam e vinham.<br/>
— Você nunca foi lá fora desde que o caos estourou.<br/>
— Quero encontrar a sua família, levar alguns medicamentos que vão ajudar sua mãe com a quimio. Volto antes de amanhecer. Você mesmo disse que quer saber deles.<br/>
— Mas não desse jeito, você vai acabar se matando. — Fez uma pausa completamente irritado. —  Como sabe que ela precisa de quimioterapia?<br/>
— Perguntei a Junmyeon o que te entregava e ele acabou lembrando.</p><p>O debate continuou durante todo o período em que se alimentavam, Do estava conseguindo comer sozinho mesmo que com esforço. De qualquer maneira, Hyun sentia-se decidido. Ele precisava fazer algo que fosse além de tudo aquilo, estava preso às regras e ao instituto por tanto tempo que sentia que perdera muito da sua empatia. Se tivesse sorte, talvez conseguisse saber até mesmo sobre a família de Sehun, mas manteve isso consigo para não criar expectativas no amigo, na verdade, os únicos que sabiam daquilo eram Kim e Do. Quando finalmente venceu a discussão e recebeu informações da localização do refúgio em que a família do policial estava, estendeu papel e caneta para Kyungsoo, intimando-o a escrever uma carta para os mesmos. Uma nova onda de dor tomou conta do rapaz por alguns minutos, após suavizar Byun ofereceu-se para ajudar com a escrita, pois a tremedeira retornara. Do aceitou o auxílio muito mais relutante agora do que quando estava sedado de remédios, ainda assim ditou algumas palavras para que o outro anotasse.</p><p>— Isso está parecendo uma despedida. — Baek resmungou.<br/>
— Eu mais do que você quero ficar bom e voltar para casa. — Contraiu-se novamente com dor e uma careta. — Mas precisamos estar preparados para o contrário.</p><p>O microbiologista suspirou, porém assentiu. Os dizeres de Kyungsoo continham muito carinho, Baek percebeu que o policial ficara até mesmo encabulado em recitá-la. Por meio dela, descobriu os nomes das crianças e o quanto Kyungsoo tentava ser forte sobre a situação. A realidade era que estava desesperado em seu interior, não queria morrer, não queria se transformar. Queria voltar a abraçar suas crianças e protegê-las, queria dar bom dia à sua mãe e à Jongin outra vez.</p><p>Quando Byun saiu do quarto, Jun sussurrou que tentaria esgueira-lo para fora na madrugada seguinte. Precisaria estar no dormitório para a inspeção após o toque de recolher, pois, por mais que estivesse acostumado a pular essa regra estando no laboratório, seria mais seguro se os soldados o vissem se direcionar para a cama. A fiscalização durante a madrugada era mais fraca, fazia tempo que desobediências não aconteciam, ou não eram descobertas, então estavam com a vantagem de a maioria não esperar por algo assim. Consentiu, atento a qualquer mínimo detalhe do que o outro dizia. Foi para a cama repassando mentalmente o plano diversas vezes e também algumas possibilidades para os testes que faria em seu estudo. Sua cabeça estava a milhão e suas pernas bambas, estava com medo, mas ninguém conseguiria mudar seu pensamento agora. </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>*Chips nongshim é um tipo de salgadinho coreano.<br/>*Hyung: termo coreano utilizado por homens para se dirigirem a homens mais velhos.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Obrigada por ler, ainda estou decidindo quantos capítulos a fanfic terá, pensei em uma 3shot, mas dependendo da evolução em minha mente, talvez tenha um pouquinho mais. Vocês acham que o Byun vai conseguir a tempo? </p>
  <p><a href="https://twitter.com/exolxprompts/status/1341755206044925952">Clique para ver o prompt doado</a> </p>
</div>Sigam esse projeto magnífico!</blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>